A Forbidden Romance
by finally013
Summary: What if Emmett fell in love before Rosalie? Well, this is the story of the forbidden romance between Emmett McCarty and Rebecca Holton. EmmettxOC With her parents against and his parents all for it, how can they love each other without being caught?
1. Prolouge

Have you ever met someone? Somebody, who you loved, and loved you back and then they were taken away from you? Right when your life was about to get so much better? It's happened to me. My true soul mate was taken away from me many years ago. I never loved anyone else. I only loved _him. _My guardian angel was taken away from me. And I've been aggravated at God ever since.

My name is Rebecca Holton. And this is my story...


	2. Emmett McCarty

The year is 1932. And I'm living in Tennessee with my father and my mother. We were only moving because of my little brother, Alexander. He died a couple of days ago.

We were going to move to New York, but the Great Depression caused us to have a lack of wealth. My dad was a rich banker but he lost his job a few months before mom died. So we moved to Annabel's hometown to live in her grandmother's house.

Right now, I'm walking through town looking at the shops and nodding and smiling respectfully at people who passed by. Suddenly, a guy grabbed me by the wrist, and pulled me into an alleyway. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was good-looking, but he had a frightening tone about him.

"Hello girly." He said into my ear. His lips connected with my neckline. I tried pushing him off. Nothing worked. He was too strong.

"You're a warrior aren't you girly?" He asked me. Then he started to pull down the sleeves of my dress. Right as I was going to give up, he backed away. I saw another figure. It was a male as well.

"Thomas, go bother someone else and leave the poor girl alone." Then he punched Thomas. The man turned toward me as Thomas walked away.

"Don't hurt me." I said quietly. I heard him chuckle and I looked up. He was smiling. And he was stunning. Not like Thomas though. This guy had dark brown curly hair, light blue eyes, and some muscle.

"Why would I hurt you? I'm Emmett McCarty."

"Rebecca Holton." I told him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He offered me. I nodded and he pulled the sleeves on my dress up. "Better keep yourself covered up girly. These men down here haven't seen a girl like you in a long time." He took my arm into his and started to walk me home. I didn't ask how he knew where I lived. It was a tiny town, just in case you didn't know.

We talked and laughed. He told me about the times he broke his arms and his legs. Nothing was impossible for him to do. I never talked so much in my life. Then, I told him all about my little brother. He stopped walking and gave me a bear hug. We started walking again. Then, too soon, we got to my house.

"Well, Miss Holton, it was a pleasure to walk you home." He brought my hand to his lips. He chuckled. "I've always wanted to do that." We both started smiling then, my father came out.

"Rebecca, who's this?" He asked.

"Daddy, this is Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is my father, Matthew." I introduced them.

"Hello Mr. Holton." Emmett said, with a stern look on his face. I could tell, he was holding in the laughter. With any luck, my father wouldn't.

"Same here, Mr. McCarty." They both shook hands and a smile crept onto Emmett's face. "Rebecca, Annabel requests you in the sitting room. She says you need to get fitted." He told me.

"Alright." I turned to Emmett and smiled. "Goodbye Emmett." Of course, we both tried to keep a solemn look on our faces.

"Goodbye, Miss Holton." He brought my hand up to his lips once again and we both tried not to chuckle again. Then he turned to my dad. "Goodbye, Mr. Holton." Daddy nodded and Emmett sent a wink my way and jerked his head in the direction of the woods. Then he mouthed. 'Meet me there at midnight.' I nodded. He then walked away and I know he was smiling.

I got fitted for twenty dresses and got my own maid. Her name was Jessica and she was very nice. She loved to translate and clean. We talked for a while before she had to go find her brother and tell him something.

_Dear Journal,June 14, 1932_

_I'm finally using this journal my mother gave me months back. I have some things to get off my chest and I can't tell daddy or mom. And I haven't known Jessica too long, so I don't know if she's reliable yet. But, I met a boy named Emmett McCarty and he's so attractive. But, he's in 3__rd__ class so my daddy doesn't approve. He's trying to get the mayor's son to meet me. Since we're 1__st__ class. _

_Rebecca Jordan Holton _

After what seemed like years, midnight came. I put on a dark emerald green dress that came down to my ankles and was long-sleeved. Jessica said she'd cover up for me. So here I was, walking through the woods looking for Emmett. I was hoping this wasn't one of his dim-witted jokes that he played. Then, I felt arms wrap around me. I heard Emmett's deep chuckle and a smile crept onto my face.

"I didn't think you'd come Becca." He said. I usually don't like it when people called me Becca but when Emmett said it, I loved it. So I didn't mention it. I just cherished to hear his voice. But I knew my dad would never approve.

Emmett was in the working-class and me and daddy both knew that. I didn't care though. Emmett was humorous, charming, civil (at points), and handsome. But I knew that he was so much more than he probably would ever let on.

"How old are you Emmett?" I asked him.

"18. Now follow me." He took my hand and started walking. I followed close behind him, because if I didn't, I'd probably get lost.

We soon got to a small bungalow. There were many people outside of it. A few were playing instruments, dancing, or smiling and talking. They looked like they were having a good time.

"Ma! Pa!" Emmett said. He led me over to a couple who was sitting on the porch clapping along to the music.

"Emmett Dale!" The woman said. "Your little brother told us you ran off." Then she noticed me. "You must be Rebecca Holton. I'm Bessie McCarty and this is my husband, Noah McCarty."

"Nice to meet you. And yes, I'm Rebecca. But, you can call me Becca." I felt more comfortable with these people than I did with the people I knew.

I sat down beside Bessie and watched Emmett chat to some other boys and dance with small girls. Then, he came up to me.

"Dance with me." He didn't even wait for an answer. He pulled me up and led me to where the other people were dancing.

"I don't know how to dance." I admitted. He chuckled.

"Neither do I. Just go along with it." Then we started dancing. It was so much fun. Then Bessie came up to us after a little while.

"Let the poor girl sit down Emm." She said. Emmett gave a fake sigh and led me back over to the porch.

"Do you wanna go inside?" He asked me. I shrugged and then he led me into the house. It looked so small and comfortable.

"It's no manor house but its home to us." He told me.

"I like this better than mine!" I told him. "It looks so warming and comfortable, mine isn't."

"You're not a normal girl Becca." He told me. "Most girls would rather gossip and meet rich guys then to come and meet families like mine."

"I like the way I am." I said, defending myself.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." He wrapped his arms around me. "It's refreshing really." He leaned in and kissed me.

Author's Note: It's my first story so please be nice and review. I already know how the story is going to go but if you want to drop in an idea feel free.

-finally013

Rebecca: .com/image/kristen%20dunst/elaytot/kirstendunst_?o=10

Emmett: .com/image/kellan%?o=17

Annabel: [Becca's Mom]

.com/image/nicole%20kidman/Dead_roses89/nicole_?o=9

Noah and Bessie:

.com/image/molly%20weasley/LauraLgraphics/Harry%20Potter%20and%20Fantasy/Wizards%20and%20such/The%20Weasleys/molly__arthur_?o=2

Matthew:

.com/image/matthew%?o=1

Thomas:

.com/image/tom%20felton/lil_afg_princess/Pictures%20of%?o=3


End file.
